


【炤云】【小剧场系列】上药play（一发文）

by kongxiangyun



Category: zhaoyun - Fandom, 炤云
Genre: M/M, 强强, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongxiangyun/pseuds/kongxiangyun





	【炤云】【小剧场系列】上药play（一发文）

今天巫炤要来有熊，缙云前几天就听说了。等了大半天却还没见到人。这完全不像是行事极有准则的鬼师的作风。

缙云心里暗暗有点担心，虽知道以鬼师之力，还是西陵八百年不世出的最强鬼师，巫炤一路上根本不会遇上什么真正的危险，他还是踏上了进入有熊唯一的通路。

走了很长一段路，山间林谷已在眼前，这是巫炤来有熊的必经之路。突然，缙云瞳孔收缩，拔出了太岁。有魔的气息。

林间树影婆娑，阳光一下子暗淡了下来，只有斑驳的光点落在枝枝叶叶间。

魔气比林外要强烈许多。缙云循着魔气，又在林间走了相当长一段路。魔的气息越来越强烈，已经浑浊到开始侵染近旁的树木花草。见到那只魔物的时候，缙云本就警惕的双瞳还是猛的一缩，好强大的魔物，怎么会有这种层次的魔物出现在有熊附近，如果真的袭击有熊，后果不堪设想。

“咔嚓”，缙云感觉踩到了什么东西，往脚下一看，是一片骨片，平整光滑，上面画着一个符咒，灵力已消耗殆尽。缙云认得这是巫炤惯用的咒术，看来巫炤也和这只魔交过手了。巫炤人呢？

那只魔物很快发现了缙云，向他发出了震天响地的咆哮声，浓郁的魔气从喉间涌出，像道道利刺般射向缙云。缙云几个跳跃避过这些魔刺，集中力量在太岁上，猛袭向魔物，向着其喉下猛然一刺。

魔物吃痛，用力挣扎，爆发出的力量让周围一片古树应声而倒。缙云迅速躲避，还是被魔物带起的如针般的魔气在身上划出了几道细细的口子。

寒光乍现，几道剑光向着魔物袭去。趁着魔物分神躲避自己剑气之时，缙云一跃跳上魔物背脊，寒光尽现的太岁如箭般插入魔物颈椎。

缙云灌注力量入太岁，准备全力作最后一击。没想到魔物突然变形，从头上角里现出一条带倒刺的粗长钩鞭，向着缙云狠狠扫去想将其打落脊背。缙云执着太岁，太岁插在魔物的脖颈上，让缙云无法阻挡这长鞭一击，也避无可避。在太岁力量灌入，魔物爆体而亡时，自己也生生的受了魔物一鞭，被弹出了几丈远的地方。

缙云撑着太岁站起来，魔物已倒下消失，浓郁的魔气被林间的清风吹散了不少。

腰上剧痛传来，缙云低头，看到一道血淋淋的伤口从腰侧延续至大腿。必须找个安全的地方包扎一下。

缙云抬头，发现和魔物打斗间已离开第一次见到魔物的地方许远，巨大的岩石后竟然另有一方天地。

一道瀑布倾泻而下，瀑下有一方泉眼，阳光洒下来，流动的泉水反射着光，显得有些耀眼。这里树不多，倒是一片草地在阳光照耀下散发着柔和的光。

缙云走到泉边，把太岁插到地上，开始清洗伤口。

虽然身体清洗过了，但身上的衣物还残留着魔的血味，缙云把身上的衣物都脱了，扔到一边，坐在岩石上，拿出平时自带着的药草，咀嚼了起来。把嚼烂的部分按到伤口上。

草药的汁液沿着伤口绽开的皮肉蜿蜒而下，伤口有如无数利针般刺痛，缙云手顿了一下，皱了皱眉，又继续把草药用力按到伤口上。

腰侧和大腿的伤口略深，虽然不久便处理完了，缙云还是痛得额上微微渗出了汗。草药已用完，在物质贫乏的上古时代，小伤便只能用唾液来消毒止痛了。缙云侧过头，张开嘴，伸出舌头，像只受伤的野兽般轻轻舔舐着右肩上的伤口。舌头灵活的翻动着，把伤口里里外外都舔湿润了，水光在强健的肩臂上闪烁着难以言喻的光。

巫炤解决掉另一只魔物后，沿着余下的魔气追寻过来的时候，看到的就是这么一幅画面。缙云全身赤裸坐在水边岩石上，一条腿支着，另一条放着，中间的性器垂着头。圆润的舌头正缓缓的舔舐着右肩，唇舌所到之处，带起靡靡银光。

听到脚步声响，缙云一把抓过插在一旁的太岁，转成半跪的战斗姿势，警惕的抬头。见到来人竟是巫炤，一丝惊讶混合着喜悦在他眼里一闪而过，向巫炤轻轻的挑了挑眉，缙云重新坐下，继续着舔舐伤口的动作。

辫梢的水珠在蜜色的宽厚胸肌上滑出一道光滑的水痕，汇聚在乳首处，滴落到大腿上，再沿着腿根，隐没到了身下那不知名的地方。

不知为什么，巫炤感觉一丝燥热像火焰般漫过全身又迅速隐去，他顿了顿，向缙云走了过去。

“伤到了哪里？”巫炤单膝蹲跪到缙云面前问。

“在林里遇到了只厉害的魔。被我击杀了。只是一点皮肉伤。”

缙云说着，把两根手指放到嘴里慢慢舔湿。胸前乳首旁有一道不深不浅的划伤，是被躲避不及的魔气伤到的。湿润的手指离开嘴唇时带起了一缕银丝，沿着唇边落在了厚实的胸膛上。沾着唾液的手指在伤口上浅浅涂抹着。被无意中涂抹到那点凸起上的唾液，令那里的粉红带上了些许淫靡之色。

巫炤虽然没有张开眼，却能清楚“看到”缙云做的这一切。他突然抬手握住缙云有力粗壮的手腕，把它拉离胸前的那道伤口，自己低下头去，伸出舌头，连带着伤口和胸前的肉粒一起舔舐吮吸起来。  
“巫炤！”缙云浑身很轻的震了一下，轻微得不易察觉。他没想到巫炤会做出这样的动作，清亮的眼眸看向巫炤，低低的唤了一声。

这一声没有得到巫炤任何回应。他依然闭着眼睛，舌头却仔细的描绘着那道伤口。舌尖移到乳晕上浅浅的打着圈，间不时用牙齿细细啃咬着那点开始慢慢硬挺的肉粒。

伤口被唇舌舔过带来丝丝痛感，而那点凸起又因被吮吸而扬起浅浅快意。缙云既不想用力推开巫炤，又不知道该怎么办好，既痛又愉悦的感触让他从鼻腔里发出很轻的哼声。

缙云没有再说话，他认真的看着巫炤慢慢的舔舐自己胸前的伤口。虽然依然神色如常，身下的性器却慢慢有了抬头之意。

待到缙云胸前一片濡湿，胸前的肉粒红肿胀大得高高挺立时，巫炤停止了动作，开口了，

“这些草药效力不大，我这里有更好的伤药。”说着拿出了一个小小的陶瓶。

“不必费事，已经上过药了。”

“好得快点总是不错的。”

感觉巫炤的话有道理得自己无法反驳，缙云不再争辩，动手去撕糊在伤口上的药草。伤口上的药已经半干，粘连着皮肉，每撕一下都带来强烈痛感。缙云紧皱着眉，却没有停下手上的动作。  
巫炤按住缙云撕扯伤口的手，凑近缙云耳边说，缙云，我有一个不痛的法子，可愿一试？

虽然巫炤脸上还是一如既往的看不到任何表情，缙云能感觉到巫炤的气息有点不稳，不稳得不像那个强大又从容的西陵鬼师。

在自己的战士与战友面前，缙云从不示弱，然而巫炤却是不同的，他不属于这些人中的任何一个，缙云不介意在他面前露出自己藏得很深的一面。

“当然。”缙云回答道。

听到回答，巫炤低下头去开始舔起缙云大腿上敷着药草的狰狞伤口。

被唾液濡湿的药草没有引起更强烈的痛楚就脱离了伤口的血肉。作为有熊部落的战神，缙云从不在伤痛上吭声，但不代表他不痛。巫炤看到缙云蜜色的肌肤上渗出了薄汗，放在身旁的五指收紧，张开，又收紧，矫健有力的大腿肌肉紧绷着，看得见隐隐突起的青筋。

巫炤抬起另一只画满巫纹的手攀上了缙云微微抬头的性器上。五指沿着肉柱上的青筋上下抚摸着。

正强忍着痛感的缙云感到胯下突然传来一股微妙又麻痒的感觉，不由得浑身一震。

巫炤是他最交心的朋友，然而两人之前从未有过如此亲密的肌肤接触。一阵燥热涌上缙云耳背。这就是巫炤说的方法吗？

巫炤的手心灼热，前面的肉棒被紧紧握住让缙云感觉整个人都像被这股灼热包裹着。胯下慢慢升腾而起的快感让他的呼吸渐渐粗重起来。

缙云没有阻止巫炤，反而伸出一只手摸上了巫炤背后又长又黑的密发。光滑又柔软，像极了巫炤的温柔。

等巫炤把伤口上糊着的草药全都舔掉露出微微泛血的狰狞创口时，缙云的阳物已经被巫炤抚慰得高高挺立。

缙云清亮的眼神里侵染上了名为欲望的光芒，粗重的呼吸让鼓胀的胸膛起伏得厉害，他紧紧的盯着巫炤，像等待时机扑向猎物的猛兽。

下一刻，他突然跃起，一把将巫炤扑倒在水边草地上，铁钳般的双手紧掐着巫炤双肩。

没有料到缙云如此动作的巫炤吃痛得皱了下眉，极少透露表情的嘴角微微的扬起，他闭着眼不动声色的用灵力感受着缙云，静静等待缙云动作。

缙云不知道该怎么办，他只能凭着原始的本能靠近巫炤，贴着他的身体用力摩擦自己的阳物，让那根早已胀红的肉棒变得更为血脉贲张，早就粗重的呼吸已不能抑制的紊乱起来。

他啃咬着巫炤双唇，一路向上，舔吻着他的鼻梁、眉目，直到吻上他额前的巫目。缙云伸出舌头沿着巫目上面的纹路舔画着，巫炤的神色瞬间变了，极力忍耐也无法平息越来越粗重的呼吸。

缙云，巫炤轻轻唤了一声。一向冷静沉稳的声音被热烈情欲感染，泛起了微微的涟漪。

与巫炤肌肤相触的欲望变得更为炽烈，缙云开始粗暴的扯巫炤身上的衣服和繁复的配饰。

全身赤裸的缙云伏在同样赤裸着的巫炤身上，巫炤抬起头来吻咬他好看的下唇。缙云张嘴含住巫炤双唇，伸出舌头在上面毫无章法的扫荡着。

巫炤胀得发痛的肉棒在缙云贴过来的同样灼热的肉棒摩擦下变得更加硬热，两人发疯似的挺动着下身，激烈地摩擦着，想从对方身上获得更为强烈的快感。水声叮咚的草地水涧回荡着剧烈又紊乱的粗重喘息。

描满巫纹的手指沿着缙云后腰滑到他因跪伏而微微露出的肉穴上。从未被拓张过的肉穴紧紧闭合着。巫炤的手指在那里打转了不少时间才找到了一丝侵入的缝隙。修长的手指迅速潜入体内。

“巫炤！”

“缙云。”

巫炤只是吐着气低低的喊了声缙云的名字，两人间的默契却让缙云瞬间会意他想要什么。缙云盯了巫炤一阵，把头侧向一边，不再说话，却把腿岔得更开了。

缙云，有熊的战神，所有战士心目中最强大的存在，绝不会愿意雌伏在另一名雄性的身下，但缙云不介意和巫炤做这样的事。不知从何时起，他就有一种想和巫炤亲近的欲望，那种身体上的深深的渴望，而且这种渴望变得越来越强烈，强烈到每次他都要用尽全力才能不在巫炤面前表现出来。

察觉到缙云小动作的巫炤微不可闻的扬了下唇角，翻身把缙云压到身下。缙云修长双腿大张着被压向前胸，巫炤的手指在密道里继续扩张。

只是想到触碰自己的是巫炤，缙云全身肌肤都无由来的泛过一层快意。

没有润滑剂的开拓是漫长的，漫长得缙云眼角都泛上了潮红，嘴里发出低低的像野兽般的嘶鸣。

迸裂的伤口散发出的血腥味混合着缙云身上强烈的雄性味道，迅速腐蚀着巫炤所剩无几的冷静和理智。

他狠狠把缙云双腿压开，粗硬到无以复加的巨物抵着已完成开拓的穴口，慢慢一寸寸的推进。

身下传来剧痛，拉锯着缙云的每一根神经。长年作为一名战士让他习惯了忍受疼痛。即使腹部分明的肌肉块块绷紧至极致，十指骤然插进草地里，嘴角被自己咬出了血，他也没吭声，更没有推开巫炤。

巫炤却不愿意看到缙云如此隐忍，他停下了动作，伏下身舔去缙云嘴角的血丝。随后轻轻扬手送了道灵力，草地上的草便开始编织到一起，形成一股股小小的碧绿的草绳。

这些柔韧的草绳，带着瀑布散落的水珠，带着青草的气息，缠绕上缙云身体，像蛇般在乳尖、耳背、颈窝、腰侧、茎头、腿根、脚心这些异常敏感的地方骚动着、拂蹭着。全身多处敏感部位被撩拨带起的快感大大降低了后穴被巨物拓张的痛楚。

巫炤双手禁锢着缙云双肩，一半肉棒插在缙云体内，这个姿势，无论缙云如何扭动身体，都只会让肉穴把巫炤的肉棒吃得更深。

秘穴里又痛又胀，然而每一次扭动身体躲避那些似有生命的草绳时，却只能向下移动，一点点吞噬着巫炤布满青筋的巨物。

缙云被撩拨得全身肌肉紧绷到极致，双腿亦张开至极致，后穴吮含巨物的胀痛，精孔被草梢细细挑弄的刺激，全身上下敏感点被撩拨的难耐，让缙云觉得自己被逼到了疯狂的边缘，他剧烈的喘着粗气，狠狠抓着巫炤双臂，用力得像要捏碎巫炤肩臂一样。缙云发出像无助的野兽般的低吼声，随即一口咬上巫炤颈窝，想排解这快令自己窒息的疯狂。口中溢出的血腥味却让他变得更为兴奋和狂躁。

摩擦产生的肠液让巫炤的进入慢慢变得顺畅了起来。全根没入后，巫炤任由缙云咬着自己的颈侧，低头去舔吻缙云男性的分明的喉结，同时慢慢挺动下身。

与全身上下被撩拨起的快感不同，一丝很轻的从未体会过的酥麻感从后穴升起，向尾椎蔓延。很快融入了那股遍布全身的快感中，让本就热烈得灼人的快感更加销魂蚀骨。

看到缙云的脸色带上了情动的愉悦，巫炤把自己的粗长退到穴口，让柱头在被撑开到极限的穴口处浅浅徘徊，随即狠狠的一插到底，再退出，再插入。

缙云感觉巫炤每一下顶撞都要把自己钉到地上去，强烈的快感让缙云昂起头，宽厚的胸膛高高挺起，胸前的肉粒硬得已经不堪再触碰。清冽明亮的眸光早从缙云眼里消失殆尽，只余情欲缭绕的双眸。缙云依循着自己的本能用力的撸动着自己的肉棒，同时猛烈的挺动腰身，配合着巫炤的节奏，以便让巫炤的肉棒能插入得更深，为自己带来另一种别致的快感，穴肉突突的收缩吮吸着那根深埋其间青筋贲张的巨物。

缙云的热情让巫炤的理智临近全盘崩溃，但作为鬼师的强大精神力还是让他没有忘记自己还要做什么。他抱着缙云的腰，深吸了几口气让自己镇定下来，侧身去散落的衣物里找寻那瓶伤药。

缙云挺起下身，强韧双腿缠上巫炤后腰，紧紧贴着巫炤小腹，迫不及待的挺动下胯，后穴更加用力一张一合吮咬着巫炤的巨物，像是不满巫炤的突然分神。

感觉到缙云进一步动作的巫炤睁开红眸盯着他，想是在思索什么，紧接着把伤药交到缙云手上，贴着他耳廓蛊惑道，来，自己把伤药涂上吧。

说毕，一手托着缙云肌理分明的臀部，另一手紧握住他强韧有力的腰肢，毫不犹豫的开始了霸道的冲撞。

电流般的快感从缙云尾椎处激荡而起，直击后颈，缙云自己的肉棒被巫炤疯狂的动作晃动得啪啪的来回击打在两人小腹间。缙云紧咬着牙，不愿泄露一点示弱的呻吟声，呼吸却粗重得如同野兽的咆哮。

汗液沾湿了巫炤全身，滴落到缙云身上，与缙云身上的密汗一起汇聚成流，蜿蜒流过缙云腰腿上的伤口，带起阵阵刺痛，缙云拿起膏药胡乱的涂抹在伤口上。膏药碰到伤口带来的灼烧般的痛迅速被漫天汹涌的快感掩盖，这种又痛又爽的感觉，让缙云在极乐和折磨里神魂骀宕。

没有完全化开的乳白色膏药因为巫炤疯狂的动作被缙云涂得七零八落。缙云张至极限的腿根，被完全肏开的穴口，深色热汗的肌肤，让星星点点散布其上的白色药膏显得淫荡无比，夺人心魄。

巫炤内心像有一只邪魔，叫嚣着要把眼前的人肏哭，肏碎。熊熊燃烧的欲望火焰让他本就殷红的瞳孔红得有如漩涡渊海，要把缙云整个人都吸进去。

缙云感觉胸膛鼓胀得要炸裂开，身下的肉棒被巫炤的一只手包裹着上下撸动，出口却被巫炤的手指死死堵住，胀硬得颤抖起来。全身的肌肉紧绷到像在等待致命的最后一击。

“呼哈。。。巫炤。。。呼。。。让我。。。我。。。唔！”

缙云双目失神的昂起头，所有感观都消失了，只有强烈得要辗碎全身的快感一波接一波涌上来。肉棒剧烈颤抖着把大股大股的白液如喷泉般溅到自己和巫炤的小腹上，后穴不受控制的抽缩着，似要吸尽巫炤的精华。 

巫炤眉头紧皱了一下，低吼一声，把大股大股的热精喷射入缙云体内。像要灼伤内脏一样，缙云的肉壁被刺激得再度痉挛着收缩，像要把那些精华一滴不剩的吞咽进去。

全身湿透的两人交缠着，鼓胀的胸口贴着对方，剧烈的起伏着。草地水涧都弥漫着两人檀腥的浓烈雄性气味。

巫炤如墨般的发丝沾着汗液像蛇般缠搭在缙云肩上胸前。缙云抬手按住巫炤后颈，把唇贴了上去，所有未绝的喘息都落在这个唇舌交缠的吻里。

夕阳洒在两人身上，像涂上了火焰般的金色。

姬轩辕招呼着嫘祖和司危来吃晚饭。今天的晚饭比平时都丰盛。

“轩辕，我们不等缙云和巫炤了吗？” 嫘祖看着不是三个人能够吃完的饭菜问。

“哈，好东西错过了便错过了。不过听说缙云下午出去找巫炤去了。谁知道他们是不是有更好的东西呢。”姬轩辕勾起一边嘴角，拿起桌上杜康新酿的酒。

“也对，看来是不需要等了。”嫘祖回了姬轩辕一个会意的眼神，浅浅的笑了笑。

只有司危边抓着鸡腿咬着，边不解地望着这说话的两人。


End file.
